


Vibrations

by Sassywrites77



Series: Dean Winchester One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex Toys, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This is my first and so far only Dean Winchester smut.  Dean gifts the reader with a Hitachi wand and puts it to good use.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Dean Winchester One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593040
Kudos: 29





	Vibrations

“You got me a Magic Wand?” you asked Dean incredulously. You had discussed it before. It was kind of your thing. You and Dean were basically friends with benefits, had been for you guessed almost a year now. And one of the things you did was surprise each other with a toy or sexy idea each time you met up. You still couldn’t believe you had talked him to cosplaying the last time.

You met up as often as you could, sometimes in motels or hotels while traveling, and sometimes you would come to the bunker which was where you were now. Sam usually found something to do outside of the bunker, thanks to the first time you’d stayed there, and he had heard way more than he ever wanted to from either you or his brother.

So here you stood in the middle of Dean’s bedroom staring at the bed where the Magic Wand was. Dean looked at you in surprise. “I thought you wanted to try one out. You said something a couple of months ago, so since this time was my turn for the surprise fun, I thought this would be great.”

You smiled and looked at him. You could tell he thought you were disappointed, so you went to him and kissed him. “I did. I do. I was just really surprised. They’re kind of expensive, but hell yes. I want to try this baby out!”

Dean laughed then and visibly relaxed. “All right. That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Moments later you were both stripped of your clothes. You insisted on trying the massager out on him first, so he was laying on his stomach as you rubbed his back, shoulders, and neck with the wand. Judging by the moans he was making it was definitely working its magic. 

“Oh my god! Y/N, this thing really is magic. Here give it to me. Lie down.”

You obeyed, lying on your stomach and pulling your hair over your shoulder. He immediately touched the massager to your back and you moaned loudly. Fuck, that felt good. Amazing even. The vibration was really strong and you couldn’t imagine how it would feel on your pussy.

“Damn, Y/N. You’re already moaning. Turn over. Let’s use this for the main reason I bought it.”

“Okay, but maybe start with the low setting. That thing has major strength.”

Dean laughed but changed to the lower setting. You turned over on your back and let your legs fall open. At first, Dean ran the wand over your inner thighs letting you get used to the vibrations, then he moved toward your center. He lightly ran it over your slit before pressing it into your clit. Your hips lurched off the bed. “Fuck! Oh my god. That feels so….” you broke off your sentence into a moan. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching and continued to writhe and moan.

“Fuck, Y/N. This is so hot.”

You screamed out as you came hard. Dean didn’t let up, and you could feel another orgasm coming on. You grabbed his arm as it ripped through you. Gasping for air, you told him to stop. He immediately turned it off, chuckling but also asking if you were all right.

“Yeah, I just...I need a minute. That was...oh, that was good. I feel like I want more, but I just needed a break for a second.”

Dean laughed then kissed you. “Well, it was hot hearing all those noises you were making. You ready for some more?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

You took a breath then nodded. He pressed the massager back to your clit, this time turning it to the higher setting. Instantly your hips came off the bed. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the rush again of yet another orgasm. You cried out again, trying to squeeze your legs together, but Dean held them open. He kept pressing the wand to your clit, and you orgasmed again. “Fuck, Dean. Okay, Stop. Stop. I can’t.”

Dean turned off the massager and set it aside. “You okay, Y/N? Was that too much?”

“Probably. It felt so good, but just like too much,” you said laughing. “Let me try it on you.”

“If you insist,” he said, lying back on the bed. You sat next to him and turned the wand on the low setting as you touched it to his balls causing him to moan loudly. You ran the massager around his balls then up to his dick.

“You like that?” you asked.

“Definitely on my balls.”

You returned the massager to his balls as you gripped his cock in your other hand, pumping up and down. “Fuck, yesssss.”

You couldn’t help but grin at his response. You kept it up for a few minutes before saying, ”Sorry but I am so not coordinated enough for this.”

Dean laughed and asked, “Does that mean I can fuck you now?”

You laughed and put the massager to the side before crawling on top of him, straddling him. You leaned down and kissed him as you settled on him, your wet heat pressed against his cock. You moved your hips creating friction. Dean pressed your hips down before turning and flipping you on your back. You let out a surprised shriek before pulling his head down for a kiss.

He kissed you running his hands up and down your body, before moving his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard as he tugged on the other nipple, your back arching off the bed. He continued his assault until you thrust your hips up and begged him to be inside you.

He sat back on his knees and placed his cock between your wet lips gliding it back and forth against your clit. “Dean, please,” you gasped.

Finally, he pushed into you as he pulled your legs over his shoulders. He began pumping into you, slowly at first then faster. Your clit was still super sensitive from earlier and you almost immediately came again. Dean continued to pump into you moaning as he felt your pussy contract around him. “Baby, you feel so good. Think you can come again for me?”

He let your legs drop from his shoulders and held your hips as he drove his cock into you faster and harder. He reached between you, rubbing your clit, and you came hard squeezing his hips between your legs. Your walls contracted around him bringing his own release. He kissed your neck as his cock pulsed and your walls fluttered.

He rolled to the side and propped himself up watching you as you lay on your back trying to catch your breath. You glanced at him and grinned. “That was...whew. I think it has been a while since I came that many times. Actually, I don’t know if I have ever came that many times.”

Dean chuckled. “Well I guess anytime you want to, you have that little toy to help you out.”

“I’m not sure I can handle that too often,” you said with a laugh. “Now I have to think of something really good for next time. I don’t know if I can beat this.”


End file.
